


Call me, will you?

by madgewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Control, F/M, Fluff, Love, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're out with some friends and your over-protective boyfriend doesn't like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English!   
> Enjoy anyways. :)

For once, you were going out with your girlfriends. You were really excited; it has been ages since you four had a real night out. The brothers were working a case in the town you grew up in, also the town where you met Sam, and it was the perfect occasion to hang out with your old friends. Sam and Dean didn’t really want you to be in contact with anyone, they said it was too dangerous or they might think you were going crazy if only they knew what your boyfriend’s job was. But they were out for a hunt and the opportunity was just there… Sam didn’t have to know. He was a little bit too much, at times. He was very protective, which you adore. He was always taking care of you, making sure you were ultra-safe. All his past girlfriends were either evil or dead. He absolutely wanted to make sure you wouldn’t join them. It was cute, really. But sometimes, he would get really mad because you weren’t careful enough, so you either tried your best to stay safe or just ‘forget’ to tell him what you were doing. Tonight was one of those nights. What could happen? You would be back at the motel before them, anyway.  
You were locking the motel room door when you heard a car behind you. You turned around, scared it would be the Winchesters coming sooner than expected, but it was just your friend Hannah, who was picking you up. You ran to the car and hugged her tight.   
“It has been so long! Oh, how I missed you!” She said, tears in her voice.   
On the way to the bar where you girls were heading, Hannah couldn’t shut up. And frankly, you were happy she was talking that much. You had nothing normal to tell her, everything about you or your life needed to be kept secret.   
As soon as you saw the two other girls, you felt immediately so happy. You really missed them, but not only them. The version of you you were with them. Your life changed drastically when you met Sam and Dean and even though you didn’t regret your choices, you missed your old life, sometimes.   
Everyone was drinking, even though you knew at least one of you shouldn’t. But hey, it was only one night in the year. And besides, the motel wasn’t that far, you could walk there. After a few shots and a couple of beers, you were singing and dancing on the dancefloor, happy as ever.  
A few guys had flirt with you through the night, but you always got rid of them pretty easily. But there was this one guy who wouldn’t go away. His name was Bruce, well if you remember correctly. You didn’t really want to remember his name. He was way too drunk and too clingy. He was really annoying, but nothing you would do would scare him away. He was dancing way too close to you, his hands touching your hips and his nose in your hair. Every time you wanted to escape his grab, he got closer to you. Your friends were too drunk to notice what was happening, and if they did, they wouldn’t think it was bad. They didn’t know about Sam.   
Bruce’s hand drifted too close to your butt and you reacted fast. You turned around and slapped him, leaving his cheek red. This move made him angry and he tried to hit you back, but someone’s hand caught his arm before it got to you. You looked at your savior and you discovered, with both fear and relief, your boyfriend. You could tell he was angry because his lips were sealed and his jaw clenched, his eyes dark as ever. Sam took Bruce’s arm and twisted it in his back, making Bruce scream and cry for help. Sam let go of his arm and Bruce ran away, hurt and ashamed.   
“What the HELL are you doing, Y/N? What were you thinking?” Sam shouted in your ear, because the music was way too loud.   
Hannah reached to your hand, “Hey, Y/N, are you okay? Do you know this guy?” she was looking at Sam.   
“Hum, yes. Hannah, Sam. Sam, Hannah. He’s my boyfriend.” You couldn’t look at Sam in the eyes. Even if he was very mad, Sam still smiled to Hannah, but you could tell it was a fake smile. His eyes weren’t smiling.   
“We better get going, babe, Dean is waiting in the car.” You knew it was better for you not to resist. You hugged your friends and after one last “I’m okay” to Hannah, you join Sam and head out of the bar. As soon as the door closed behind you, you knew Sam would give you hell.   
“What the hell?!” He was facing you, angry.   
“I just wanted to see my friends, I missed them. I thought nothing could happen! Nothing bad happened, Sam.” You explained, calmly. You didn’t want him to be angrier.   
“Nothing bad? A jerk touching you and flirting with you isn’t bad?”   
“No, I was okay. I can defend myself, if only you would let me.”  
“No, Y/N. I don’t want to let you.” His voice cracked and the rage in his eyes faded away. Now, Sam only looked like a child, scared and sad.   
“I was so scared. I thought something happened to you, I don’t want to lose you, Y/N. I tried to call, but you were not answering.”   
You looked down at your phone, 12 missed calls, and three texts. Okay, you got to admit you forgot to look at your phone.   
“I knew you wouldn’t want me to go out, and I was planning to come back before you. Why were you at the motel?” you asked.   
“I wasn’t. I wanted to call you before, just to tell you we got the ghost and that we were stopping at a restaurant before heading to the motel. I wanted to know if you were hungry. When you didn’t answer, I panicked; Dean drove us to the motel. I… You… You were not there. We searched everywhere, I couldn’t think straight.” His eyes were filled with tears. You couldn’t stand seeing him like that, you reached for his hand and held it in yours. He didn’t retract it so you got closer and hugged him, he hugged you even tighter as he kept talking.   
“Dean remembered this was the city I met you, so that maybe you were out with some friends. We searched for you in all the places we thought you could go. And then I saw you there and this guy was too close to you and I saw that you were so uncomfortable, and that made me both happy and so frustrated. I wanted to kill that jerk.” He was talking fast.  
“I’m so glad you were there, though, Sam. Thanks.”  
He kissed the top of your head.   
“I’ll always be there. But, please, don’t do that again, okay? Just call me. I promise I will get less mad than if you don’t tell me your plans. I don’t want you to get hurt or to be touched by anyone. I don’t want to lose you. I love you so much.”  
You looked up at him and got on your toes to kiss him lightly.   
“I’m sorry, I should have told you. I love you too, Sam Winchester, my over-protective boyfriend.”   
He laughed.


End file.
